five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 July 2015
12:46 my hunger for virtual food 12:46 has come to a close 01:16 How you guys doin? 01:16 Good 01:17 Hi! 01:17 i think i'm the only one who thinks this 01:17 Hi also 01:17 but wolfy the wolf should be renamed 01:17 Hmmmm...yeah. 01:17 That page is made to be a revision of the old Wolfy 01:18 Buuuuuuut it's insult to injury namin' it Wolfy. 01:18 Oh no wonder why. 01:18 Someone *cough South cough* should change it to like Wolfgang or something. 01:19 Because Gao won't. 01:19 Because Gao is being a butt about it. 01:19 Hello; Emerald. 01:20 Nah. 01:20 y 01:20 A meer coincidence someone made a crappy page named Wolfy, and Gaomon recreated it. 01:20 ...heh 01:20 This is no mere coincidende. 01:20 I am enjoying a chat on The Lonely World RP Wiki. 01:20 i know. 01:20 Gao remade it on purpose. 01:21 "This page was mainly made to the many links made to Wolfy throughout the wiki would actually lead somewhere... even though it's a completely different character, heh." 01:21 I know. 01:21 Notice the, 01:21 "...heh" 01:21 So? 01:21 It needs change 01:22 Just make Wolfy the Wolf a redirect page to the new name 01:22 What's wrong with it? 01:22 It 01:22 ops 01:22 It's named Wolfy 01:22 There was a page deleted named Wolfy 01:22 50% of the pages with the wolfy direct died. 01:22 because of how bad they were. 01:22 I know. 01:22 I deleted it. 01:23 If Gao didn't know there was a Wolfy page and just remade it on accident, I would be fine with it. 01:23 HowEVER, Gao remade it on purpose, and my life will not be complete until he changes the name. 01:24 Even Wolfy the Wolf (Gaomon332) would be fine 01:25 whats so bad bout it though? 01:25 he made a bad character better. 01:25 ...i think 01:25 and it clearly says, 01:25 "no relation to the character wolfy" 01:26 The old one was kinda questionable 01:26 Pole dancing?! 01:26 Totally related. 01:27 Yes, 01:27 and appearently she carried bombs, 01:27 "because its fanon!!!!!111" 01:27 Very nice how that phrase is now a meme on this Wiki. 01:27 *ahem* 01:27 Even Wolfy the Wolf (Gaomon332) would be fine 01:28 Then I would have little to no problem with it. 01:28 Oh yeah the bombs. 01:28 And mask... 01:28 And because some people didn't like your nonsensical character, 01:28 Are you sure she isn't Link? 01:28 you fake a suicide. 01:28 I think she is. 01:28 Scourge, contiue. 01:28 continue* 01:29 If the name were changed to even that, I would be totally fine with it because in my eyes it wouldn't be a Wolfy ripoff. 01:29 A Wolfy rip-off? 01:30 Far from it. 01:30 The only thing, 01:30 "ripped of" 01:30 was the name. 01:30 ^ 01:31 I think it was a ripoff. 01:31 I don't care if you don't. 01:32 They are not similar! 01:32 Name one similarity, besides them being wolfs. 01:32 I DON'T CARE! 01:32 Okay. 01:32 They share nearly the same tactic, if my memory serves me. 01:32 Oh, 01:33 well let us check. 01:33 Wolfy the Wolf 01:33 I don't recall Wolfy having that much information to show a tactic. 01:33 The original. 01:34 Is there any way we can check? 01:34 Or we could, you know... 01:35 Undelete the original? 01:35 They've got different names, so Wikia would allow it. 01:37 I think I shocked everyone... 01:38 Nope. 01:38 Let me get out the original name. 01:38 I mean, 01:38 the original story. 01:38 I mean, 01:38 the original character. 01:38 No, 01:38 I refuse to restore it, 01:38 I shall give you a link. 01:38 No, 01:38 I mean, 01:38 damn damn fool Ferry, 01:38 The original copy! 01:38 No one was shocked, inactivity 01:39 .....ok. 01:39 Maybe I'll save the original copy for reasons. 01:39 This is so odd 01:39 Perhaps. 01:40 Ah. 01:40 It appears it is implausible to reacquire it. 01:40 Uuuuunleeeesss... 01:40 Well, now that we are at this point after all of this arguing, 01:40 so, 01:40 *wink* 01:40 what do you think, 01:40 DF-Fan!!! Is gone 01:40 Isn't this a fun and unique place to be? 01:40 Aesthetic 01:40 http://a-lonely-world-rp-backup.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 01:41 She wouldn't be around to make it meet standards 01:41 Let us celebrate, here. 01:41 Kk. 01:41 Yes I agree 01:41 celebrate w0t 01:41 With my amazing page 01:41 Celebrate the pointless argument. 01:41 noir says hi to the amazing page; spy. 01:41 Yey 01:41 Spy 01:41 can 01:41 u 01:41 do 01:41 me 01:41 a 01:41 favor 01:42 in competitive pokemon, 01:42 we call hi being 01:42 for example, 01:42 "X says hi to Y" 01:42 Meaning, x utterly destroys y. 01:42 Meaning... 01:42 :) 01:42 If it involves esoteric sex toys, then no 01:39 Perhaps. 01:40 Ah. 01:40 It appears it is implausible to reacquire it. 01:40 Uuuuunleeeesss... 01:40 Well, now that we are at this point after all of this arguing, 01:40 so, 01:40 *wink* 01:40 what do you think, 01:40 DF-Fan!!! Is gone 01:40 Isn't this a fun and unique place to be? 01:40 Aesthetic 01:40 http://a-lonely-world-rp-backup.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 01:41 She wouldn't be around to make it meet standards 01:41 Let us celebrate, here. 01:41 Kk. 01:41 Yes I agree 01:41 celebrate w0t 01:41 With my amazing page 01:41 Celebrate the pointless argument. 01:41 noir says hi to the amazing page; spy. 01:41 Yey 01:41 Spy 01:41 can 01:41 u 01:41 do 01:41 me 01:41 a 01:41 favor 01:42 in competitive pokemon, 01:42 we call hi being 01:42 for example, 01:42 "X says hi to Y" 01:42 Meaning, x utterly destroys y. 01:42 Meaning... 01:42 :) 01:42 If it involves esoteric sex toys, then no 01:42 Xerneas > Yveltal confirmed? 01:42 Do you plan to enter that Wikia, Emerald? 01:42 You're probably gonna get really angry 01:42 For giggles. 01:42 but 01:43 Add, 01:43 "gaomons version" 01:43 to wolfy 01:43 is what he is saying. 01:43 :) 01:43 Yes 01:43 No 01:43 but i need it. 01:43 That would shatter the pages fragile replaceibality 01:43 i would do it myself 01:43 Also it no longer fucking sucks. 01:43 but the nuker would nuke me 01:44 Wasn't there a good rule for chat? 01:44 No 01:44 whaddya mean 01:44 "Do not harass other users." 01:45 he isnt 01:45 heh 01:45 We ain't. 01:45 Your swearing is harassing me 01:45 technically 01:45 you are harrasing him, pondering him to make wolfy, heh 01:45 but, 01:45 no worries. 01:45 no one will be executed. 01:45 Gaiz 01:45 I asked once 01:45 oh 01:45 awkard 01:45 I do not think I has the chatlog 01:45 he sweared once :) 01:46 vinny will do it 01:46 Ask vinny 01:46 K 01:46 but here is one critique in your application 01:46 a very 01:46 very large critique 01:46 "Am I the only one who notices trolls?" 01:46 I SAID I FELT LIKE IT 01:46 Well, 01:46 I am critiqueing your feelings. 01:46 How's that? 01:47 Ok... Remove my rank then... If you feel I do not deserve it. 01:47 Nah. 01:47 Simply critiqueing. 01:48 01:49 Why does it link to- 01:50 I even highlighted it 01:50 YOU MAGIC WIZARD MAN 01:50 Hm? 01:50 Highlighted what? 01:42 Xerneas > Yveltal confirmed? 01:42 Do you plan to enter that Wikia, Emerald? 01:42 You're probably gonna get really angry 01:42 For giggles. 01:42 but 01:43 Add, 01:43 "gaomons version" 01:43 to wolfy 01:43 is what he is saying. 01:43 :) 01:43 Yes 01:43 No 01:43 but i need it. 01:43 That would shatter the pages fragile replaceibality 01:43 i would do it myself 01:43 Also it no longer fucking sucks. 01:43 but the nuker would nuke me 01:44 Wasn't there a good rule for chat? 01:44 No 01:44 whaddya mean 01:44 "Do not harass other users." 01:45 he isnt 01:45 heh 01:45 We ain't. 01:45 Your swearing is harassing me 01:45 technically 01:45 you are harrasing him, pondering him to make wolfy, heh 01:45 but, 01:45 no worries. 01:45 no one will be executed. 01:45 Gaiz 01:45 I asked once 01:45 oh 01:45 awkard 01:45 I do not think I has the chatlog 01:45 he sweared once :) 01:46 vinny will do it 01:46 Ask vinny 01:46 K 01:46 but here is one critique in your application 01:46 a very 01:46 very large critique 01:46 "Am I the only one who notices trolls?" 01:46 I SAID I FELT LIKE IT 01:46 Well, 01:46 I am critiqueing your feelings. 01:46 How's that? 01:47 Ok... Remove my rank then... If you feel I do not deserve it. 01:47 Nah. 01:47 Simply critiqueing. 01:48 01:49 Why does it link to- 01:50 I even highlighted it 01:50 YOU MAGIC WIZARD MAN 01:50 Hm? 01:50 Highlighted what? 01:51 I contacted tha vinneh 01:51 The link 01:52 It's simple to do, but that was not my point 01:52 Example: 01:52 Fanservice 01:47 Ok... Remove my rank then... If you feel I do not deserve it. 01:47 Nah. 01:47 Simply critiqueing. 01:48 01:49 Why does it link to- 01:50 I even highlighted it 01:50 YOU MAGIC WIZARD MAN 01:50 Hm? 01:50 Highlighted what? 01:51 I contacted tha vinneh 01:51 The link 01:52 It's simple to do, but that was not my point 01:52 Example: 01:52 Fanservice 01:52 But my point was, 01:52 Wait... But... 01:52 Instead of linking to the correct file page, 01:52 It linked to hus message wall. 01:53 I am going to join Inverse Opinions. 01:53 Ok, I am broken 01:53 And I shall be using.... 01:53 Erm. 01:53 Stiletto the Cat 01:53 nu 01:53 PG Freddy basically died, 01:53 All other ocs past... 01:53 Yayy! New RP member! 01:53 June, died. 01:53 test poot poot 01:53 The Hound could be sent to be a companion to Mr. Mun- no. 01:53 YES 01:54 Platinum Gem Freddy 01:54 he died 01:54 imma delete him 01:54 Mega Rayquaza the animatronic 01:54 Anything goes, kids 01:54 You think of one for Stiletto, Gao 01:54 I want to see what you think of 01:54 Scourge. Swearing is legal now 01:55 Hm? 01:55 But he harass'd me by doing so 01:55 he never meant to hurt you. 01:55 so it is not legal in that case 01:55 :: 01:55 Shrek's mum 01:56 :) 01:56 Let me summarize a list of events which occured today: 01:56 kay 01:56 I went to a Police Acadamey which is a Torture Acadamey where they train youth to fight.. 01:56 Then, as I returned home, 01:56 a giant cockroach appeared, 01:56 which scared me. 01:56 Then, I had to engage in battle with my brother. 01:57 Police Academy V: Starring South Ferry 01:57 Chat Mod Academy 01:58 No 01:58 Here is a diss to Vinny 's new trust program: 01:58 We get a trusted user, very much true, very trusted. 01:58 They become bcrat and admin... 01:58 And they contribute nothing, to the WIki, 01:58 whatsoever. 02:00 This must be taken into consideration. 02:00 CoughAktanCough 01:52 But my point was, 01:52 Wait... But... 01:52 Instead of linking to the correct file page, 01:52 It linked to hus message wall. 01:53 I am going to join Inverse Opinions. 01:53 Ok, I am broken 01:53 And I shall be using.... 01:53 Erm. 01:53 Stiletto the Cat 01:53 nu 01:53 PG Freddy basically died, 01:53 All other ocs past... 01:53 Yayy! New RP member! 01:53 June, died. 01:53 test poot poot 01:53 The Hound could be sent to be a companion to Mr. Mun- no. 01:53 YES 01:54 Platinum Gem Freddy 01:54 he died 01:54 imma delete him 01:54 Mega Rayquaza the animatronic 01:54 Anything goes, kids 01:54 You think of one for Stiletto, Gao 01:54 I want to see what you think of 01:54 Scourge. Swearing is legal now 01:55 Hm? 01:55 But he harass'd me by doing so 01:55 he never meant to hurt you. 01:55 so it is not legal in that case 01:55 :: 01:55 Shrek's mum 01:56 :) 01:56 Let me summarize a list of events which occured today: 01:56 kay 01:56 I went to a Police Acadamey which is a Torture Acadamey where they train youth to fight.. 01:56 Then, as I returned home, 01:56 a giant cockroach appeared, 01:56 which scared me. 01:56 Then, I had to engage in battle with my brother. 01:57 Police Academy V: Starring South Ferry 01:57 Chat Mod Academy 01:58 No 01:58 Here is a diss to Vinny 's new trust program: 01:58 We get a trusted user, very much true, very trusted. 01:58 They become bcrat and admin... 01:58 And they contribute nothing, to the WIki, 01:58 whatsoever. 02:00 This must be taken into consideration. 02:00 CoughAktanCough 02:01 Indeed. 02:01 Previously on my day 02:02 I rekt my brother with Gardevoir 02:02 Moveset: 02:02 Magical Leaf 02:02 Psychic 2015 07 07